gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Farewell, Distant Memories (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 26 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 27 | a-next-episode = }} Farewell, Distant Memories (Japanese: さらば、遠き日) is the 26th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Ansbach misses; Paul von Oberstein shields Reinhard von Lohengramm with his body while Siegfried Kircheis grabs the weapon, but is killed in the process. Reinhard is devastated by his friend's death and is unable to make any decisions for a couple of weeks. His admirals returns to Odin to arrest Klaus von Lichtenlade for his alleged murder attempt on Reinhard and to secure the Imperial Seal to establish Reinhard's authority. Reinhard finally recovers and speaks to Annerose von Grünewald, who decides to retire to a small cottage; Reinhard feels left alone. Meanwhile, in Fezzan, Adrian Rubinsky plans to keep a closer eye on Yang Wen-li and Reinhard; he dispatches Boris Konev, an old acquaintance of Yang, to work in Fezzan's High Commission in the Alliance, and sends Nicholas Boltik as Fezzan's ambassador to Odin, replacing him with Rupert Kesserling. Upon his return to Odin, Reinhard is appointed as Prime Minister while serving concurrently as the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces, effectively becoming the de facto ruler of the Empire. Kircheis is posthumously promoted to the rank of and appointed as a member of the Imperial High Command. Appendices Memorable quotes "Lord Reinhard... please... win the universe.... Tell Lady Annerose... that Sieg has kept his promise from the past...." :– Siegfried Kircheis, to Reinhard von Lohengramm, in his dying moments "Your Excellency, I am not forsaking you. You must not torture yourself like this. Nor leave your responsibilities to me. More importantly, rather than dwelling on the past, you must confront the future. Otherwise, this is as far as you can get." :– Paul von Oberstein, to Reinhard von Lohengramm "Shadows must accompany their light. But if the light dims, don't the shadows too?" :– Paul von Oberstein "And then, I had a nasty thought. What good is democracy if it gives power to a man like that? It kept coming back to me. Rudolf, who founded the Galactic Empire, and that bunch in the National Salvation Military Council, were both convinced that only they could save the day. And they continued to think so. It is strangely paradoxical, but what made Rudolf create an atrocious, despotic government was his sense of duty to the entire human race." :– Yang Wen-li, to Julian Mintz, comparing Job Trunicht with Rudolf von Goldenbaum and the National Salvation Military Council Music *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 7 in E major (WAB 107): I. Allegro moderato (00:03:32) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 5: II. Stürmisch bewegt, mit größter Vehemenz (00:10:53) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 2, 'Resurrection': V. Im Tempo des Scherzos (00:14:52) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 3: III. Comodo. Scherzando. Ohne Hast (00:18:07) *Free Planets Alliance national anthem (00:19:12) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 3: VI. Langsam. Ruhevoll. Empfunden (00:20:38) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Hironaka Masashi as Siegfried Kircheis *Han Keiko as Annerose von Grünewald *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Shiozawa Kaneto as Paul von Oberstein *Wakamoto Norio as Oskar von Reuenthal *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Miyauchi Kōhei as Klaus von Lichtenlade *Inoue Makio as Ansbach *Katsuki Masako as Hildegard von Mariendorf *Hashi Takaya as Ernest Mecklinger *Noda Keiichi as Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld *Ikeda Shūichi as Ulrich Kesler *Hori Katsunosuke as Cornelius Lutz *Okabe Masaaki as August Samuel Wahlen *Genda Tesshō as Karl Gustav Kempff *Ishimaru Hiroya as Karl Robert Steinmetz *Hayami Shō as Adalbert von Fahrenheit *Mizushima Yū as Neidhart Müller *Ōyama Hisao as Karl Edward Bayerlein *Yasuhara Yoshito as Boris Konev *Ogata Kenichi as Marinesk *Kobayashi Kiyoshi as Adrian Rubinsky *Jinnai Tatsuyuki as Nicholas Boltik *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Shitahara Masato *Episode Director: Kimura Tetsu and Ueno Fumihiro *Animation Director: Suda Masami and Kayano Kyōko Category:LOGH episodes